The Jaded Huntsman
by MrChubbyGames
Summary: So you wanna be a huntsman huh? Too bad Naruto's here to take all the glory, beat all the bad guys and crack all the jokes. Oh wait, you mean he's not a hero? Is he a Villain? No? He's a School Teacher? WHY? Naruto is the youngest teacher to grace beacon with his presence, except maybe he's not so young. OOC Naruto with good reasoning. Pairing Undecided. Cast your votes now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, i know i know, it's been a little while since i updated, and by a little while, i mean a ridiculously long time. Sure I've been busy, but no excuses. The main reason being school and a shit ton of around the house projects that are still in progress as i type. However i had an idea for a story; So now here we are! Ready for some kick ass take no shit naruto? You know, the one that acts like and old man and is strikingly similar to my grumpy ass? YEAH That one! Anywho, basic summary, What if naruto from "The Jaded Dragon" Came to the world of rwby? Assuming that he didn't just go back in time, but also to a different dimension. The story will start with him at beacon on the first day and will slowly reveal more as it goes on. Also, I've started typing in google docs to prevent loss of progress by stupidity or accident. So if something in the story feels off or looks weird, it may just be me not used to typing in a foreign virtual space. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Oh and before i forget what should the pairing be? Naruto will be the same age as ruby, but considering she's not much younger than the others, i think, then the others are open too.**

 **Options:**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang (I don't know if i will truly do yang justice because i have a hard time relating to hyper and or joyful characters. So if you want this please hold off till later in the story to vote just in case i make mistakes with her)**

 **Nora (P.S. know what i said about yang? Take that away for nora haha, i love nora as a character, and despite my inability to relate she is one of my favorite characters of the show, besides maybe ren, because you know, he's just like me… so honestly if the votes are close when i choose, then i may honestly just go with nora, also she's underappreciated and underused imo.)**

 **Phyrra**

 **Others (there are a few i refuse to do, such as velvet or coco, mainly because I'm still pretty far back on the seasons and still don't know much about either. I also just think they aren't very impressive as far as personality goes. However despite the weird nature, if people want it i could do glynda, i know it would be awkward but i kind of like her character, maybe naruto could be involved in an accident later on and be age accelerated? Just an idea in case people like the idea.)**

 **One last note, This is naruto at the beginning of the Jaded Dragon, another story of mine, so if you want the slightest bit of backstory, you can read the prologue for that story to understand Naruto's past and also the reasoning behind him acting OOC like why he calls Ozpin a "Little Shit"**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Story Start**

"I'm starting to get tired of this shit." Naruto muttered as he stood up from where he was laying in a tree, Ozpin had been adamant that he stay on school grounds considering orientation was only a day away, however the little shit hadn't given him a room to sleep in. So this is where we come to, Naruto waking up because of the noise around him.

"I really wish the little shit had at the least told me what time i should be prepared for the new students." Naruto voiced his thoughts, his mind flying as he took in all the students passing below him.

'Maybe i should've asked Glynda, knowing Ozpin he did this intentionally to get back at me.' As he pondered on getting revenge he heard a sneeze followed by a loud bang.

"What on earth was that?" Becoming curious Naruto made his way towards the noise, raising an eyebrow as he saw what looked like a bunch of newbies arguing.

"Why hello there, what do we have here." As Naruto announced his presence all the girls jumped, having not heard him approach as well as hearing the tone of warning in his voice.

Whatever the girls were expecting it wasn't this. As they turned they had to look up slightly at the opposing figure looming over them threateningly.

"Who are you!" Ruby asked with slight fear and amazement in her voice. Her eyes wide as she took in all of the intimidating presence before them.

The reason they were scared? Naruto was fully dressed in his combat gear which consisted of a green hood, connected the what looked like a leather jacket with a strap connecting around his midsection with a strap leading off of it and up over his shoulder leading to a bow that looked like it was well made and cared for. Along with a quiver attached to his right leg and one on his right shoulder both which looked somewhat odd upon further inspection.

Finally as Ruby's gaze came upon his weapons, Weiss had finally recognized just who it was they were looking at.

"Y-You're Naruto Uzumaki! The youngest Beacon student to graduate and youngest teacher of beacon!" Oddly enough, Weiss' words despite not clearing up who this was to Ruby, made her all the more impressed.

"SO COOL!" Ruby couldn't hold it in anymore as she darted around him asking questions so fast he almost couldn't keep up despite his heightened senses and training, keyword almost.

"WhatDoTheyDoDoTheyTransform?CanTheyShootDust?DidYouMakeItYourself?" Ruby shot off almost as fast as she actually ran.

"In that order, shoot things, yes, yes and yes." Naruto said after snapping out of his shock before firing off answers. As he did showing an example by pulling his bow off and shifting it to the form of a very large zanbato. Before shifting it back to bow form. (Think of Zabuza's sword. And for the bow and outfit think of The most recent tv version of the Dc Series Arrow

As Ruby slowed down the answers he gave finally started processing and his example settling into her mind. However as she was about to profess her love for him and ask for his hand in marriage. Someone else spoke up.

"That's very impressive, however that doesn't explain what you're doing out here and not at the orientation." Blake said finally drawing Naruto's attention to her and he had to say he was impressed with her stealth, not because he didn't notice her, oh no, he noticed her long ago, however despite him sensing her presence and aura, he couldn't hear her footsteps, despite her being in heels. His attention was also drawn to the minor twitch of her bow, although considering it was hidden then it obviously wasn't something she wanted revealed.

"Well Ozpin, the little shit that he is, didn't tell me what time it was, so I was running off of the noise as a clue as to the start of the orientation." Despite the girls recoiling at his way of addressing the headmaster. They couldn't help but think that if what he was saying was the truth then maybe he was justified, despite their other thoughts wondering if the headmaster knew of this.

"Anyway, shall we make our way to the Orientation hall then girls?" Naruto questioned despite him already making his way towards it. Meanwhile as they all walked off a blonde boy came wondering around swearing that he heard noises, before scratching his head and following behind them, hoping they knew where they were going.

 **End**

 **So what do you guys think? I know it's short and I feel bad about that, however I'm kind of waiting to see what type of response it will get before I post more, that and I felt like I just had to end with that scene, plus my legs are starting to fall asleep haha.**

 **And don't worry, next chapter I will go more in depth as to how Naruto will connect with students despite his being a teacher. Which for a hint think of a guidance counselor except instead of helping you with your problems he just beats the shit out of them then tells you everything is gonna be okay haha.**

 **As far as pairing leave reviews as to who you want, trying to decide how each character will turn out if I go with them, however not to be an ass however if I come up with an idea or something that I feel I absolutely need to do I may just do away with the pairing. Depends on how you guys feel about it.**

 **Also final note, sorry if Weiss seemed OOC but If I want her to be an option for the pairing then I had to lighten up her bitchy character a bit to make it slightly easier to develop their bond. I don't know. Let me know what you think and don't forget to leave your pairing suggestion in the review. Hope you all enjoy. Chubs signing off or some shit like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, hope you all are having a wonderful day and or night, I wasn't planning on writing this chapter until later when I got more feedback from the audience. However I realized a couple hours after I posted the first chapter that I didn't really explain Naruto's character well for people who haven't read my previous stories and are only reading it because it's a Naruto and RWBY crossover. So I apologize, so to make up for my previous mistake I will start this chapter with a flashback which will basically be a re-write of the Original Prologue of The Jaded Dragon. The main problem I realized people would have is that Naruto is very VERY OOC and it makes it more than a little confusing and hard to read, I'm hoping this chapter will help explain some of that. Also I may write another RWBY and Naruto Crossover with Naruto a little less OOC for people that don't like the idea of a Jaded Naruto. Actually I think I'll also add that to the summary for people new to my stories.**

 **Anyway, no votes for pairing yet, so don't forget that's a thing and don't forget to review. I think I have guest reviews on so it should be open for anon votes too. Anyway here's the options.**

 **Ruby (1)**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang (Unlikely unless it is basically a 70% win or more.)**

 **Nora (Highly likely if people want it.)**

 **Phyrra**

 **Glynda?**

 **Neo (Someone wanted her added but didn't actually vote for her, so here you go.)**

 **Others.**

 **Pairing no go**

 **Harem (The only exception is if two girls either tie or are very close to each other in votes, or if I really decide I want to add Nora.)**

 **Velvet (Reminds me a little too much of hinata which may get me hate but I don't like the route that Boruto and Naruto took with that pairing.)**

 **No Naruto girls, its Naruto in the RWBY world, It would both be kind of stupid to put Naruto and Naruto alone in the RWBY world just to turn around and through in a Naruto girl just for the sake of a pairing. Just No.**

 **Any other suggestions are welcome and appreciated, also I would like to see some suggestions for Naruto's semblance, It will close fast because combat will happen in the initiation stage, don't have that completely planned but I know at the least I want some combat before or after that particular arc.**

 **END AN. Enjoy the story.**

 **Start Story**

 _ **Flashback time—**_

 _ **Naruto couldn't help but feel old, after all, wouldn't you at One hundred and fifty-eight years of age? Most of Naruto's friends had long since passed, either of old age or dying in the line of duty. He couldn't remember how long It was since he last talked to Konohamaru who at this point was getting ready to retire as reigning hokage. Somehow despite his age Kono was still kicking.**_

 _ **The sad part is Naruto felt more and more useless now a days. His combat skills may have been sharp and his instincts could fight of a wave of enemy ninja, but the world didn't really have any need for that anymore. The world had long given up fighting, what little fighting that was done was between bandits or the rare mercenaries that felt shinobi were still needed.**_

 _ **Naruto could say he was sad to see it all go, but that wasn't completely true. He was glad to see such a peaceful state of being. In his mind it was equal to what pervy sage had envisioned.**_

 _ **Kurama was long since gone, his friend having been released into the world after Naruto had hit a high enough mastery of seals that he could release his friend without dying. Naruto tried to visit him at mount myoboku every once in a while, however his age caught up to him despite what appearances might suggest.**_

 _ **Naruto was ready to let it all go, but one thing kept him from doing so, he was afraid that if he left this world he would be left with the things he truly feared. His regrets.**_

 _ **He regretted a lot of things but he never let it show. He regretted that he couldn't save Neji so he could live a full life, he regret his inability to save Pervy Sage. He regretted so much that he felt his life was the only thing keeping him from the harsh realities of the afterlife, the harsh realities of facing friends he didn't truly wish to face again.**_

 _ **Despite this, Naruto Uzumaki died in his sleep, not from old age, but from lack of need, the world didn't need him, so he was released from his world.**_

 _ **However the afterlife was not what Naruto faced when he opened his eyes, rather he saw the eyes of a dragon, eyes that stared into your soul and judged you for your actions of the past.**_

" _ **Naruto Uzumaki." A voice boomed, so deep and baritone that he felt it travel through his body like the feeling of being slammed into the ground and having the wind knocked out of you.**_

" _ **I have judged your soul for it's worth and have seen the actions of your past. Knowing this I grant you an opportunity. I grant you a wish, life, or death, a new beginning or a peaceful end. This is what I grant." The voice boomed again, this time less forceful, almost like a drum being tapped instead of the full-on slam that was heard and felt before.**_

 _ **However, what truly caught Naruto's attention was not the voice but the words it carried. 'Life? A new beginning? Would I truly be happier with a new life?' Naruto's thoughts were soft. But the voice spoke as if he had yelled them out like a war cry.**_

" _ **you doubt yourself, you question your worth and your purpose, for this I have one answer. Go forward and settle these questions so you may continue to the after life in peace. Or continue now and be left with an unrestful soul." The voices words clarified much but also gave him another question.**_

" _ **Why?" Naruto whispered, his voice quiet but the silence making it heard none the less.**_

" _ **Because you served your duty as the child of prophecy, for that you have saved the world and saved other's souls from unrest. For this we grant you this opportunity." The voice answered his question. Leaving him slightly upset with such a simple answer.**_

" _ **You need answer one question. Will you move forward unto a new life?" The voice finalized his question. There was a tense pause followed by what could only be assumed to be a whisper in the silence.**_

" _ **I'll do it." Those were the last words he said before embarking on a journey, of which the destination he had no clue. However in his mind all he wanted was resolution of his soul.**_

 **End**

 **Alright, sorry I wanted to add more of the present story line before I realizes I was at well over 1,000 words and was still typing, I try to limit myself like this because if I don't I get worn out and lose the will to continue writing. Anyway I really hope this helped clear up some confusion about the story and hopefully gave a little better of an outlook on Naruto's OOCness.**

 **Remember pairings still open and probably will be for another couple of chapters. Don't be afraid to vote as so far there is literally one vote for the leading pairing.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, please make sure to favorite review and follow the story so I can know you guys want more of this. Chubs signing off, or peace out or whatever the fuck you want this part to say.**


	3. UPDATE! New Pairing Info

**I was in the middle of writing the next chapter and needed to take a break, read the reviews and wanted to let you guy's know that Harem is now in the pairing list. I know i said i probably wouldn't do it but enough people thought it would be a good idea I've added it. I'll explain it more in the next chapter however i wanted to update you guys to say this, which also means if you want to recast your vote for it then please add something along the lines of "Recast Vote-" before you put in your new vote that way i can find your previous vote and discard it.**


End file.
